


the victorious cause pleased the witch

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Attempted Seduction, CRACK TREATED AS CRACK, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Feminization, For the love of God, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Misogyny, Obsessive Behavior, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dead baby jokes, hermaphrodite character, xxx for the janitor's sluttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But when he leasts expects it, he thinks he hears a tiny whisper of his name leave his lips, almost too soft to make out." Co-written. [Town of Salem: Werewolf/Janitor [minor serial killer]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the victorious cause pleased the witch

He practically shrieked the minute the serial killer walked through the door. The other’s hair was messy, tie askew and suit practically spattered in blood- it was all so, so, sexy, but that was besides the point. His own nails were digging into his hand from the sheer joy of the situation as the serial killer closed the door.

 

The janitor practically pounced on him, with a shrill noise escaping his throat, grasping the other’s cheeks with his latex-covered hands as he pinched those adorable cheeks. “My gorgeous and sexy honey bunny!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other, squeezing so tightly that it was barely a shock when the other man shoved him away. His legs hit the edge of the table with a crack that made him wince, before he was tugging on the serial killer’s hand, fingers smoothing out the wrinkles in his skirt.

 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?!” He questioned, slightly annoyed, the sheer distaste shining through his voice. His husband didn’t answer- simply looked up to him unamused, pulling a knife out from the pocket of his coat. It quickly attracted the attention of Clara, who had been sitting on the floor playing with scissors and some cut up photos of her step-mother. She jumped up and ran over, tugging on the serial killer as she wrapped arms around his waist.

 

“Daddy!”

 

 

“Clara’s so happy to see you,” the janitor murmured, stroking the girl’s hair. “And so is your favorite wife. Darling. Darling? I… I have a surprise for you, sugarcakes…” He waited for the serial killer to look up, to do… anything. God, being stuck at home with a moronic werewolf all day could be so tiring.

 

He opened his mouth as if to speak again when the serial killer’s eyes- practically glowing, radiating such a powerful aura he tried not to harden (or perhaps at this point, harden and go wet) on the spot. “Mmhm… well, I… I…”

 

Clara’s mouth opened before he could get anything else out. “Mommy’s pregnant…”

 

The serial killer knew that not using lube was an almost guaranteed way to get a woman pregnant. People doubted him, and the janitor didn't seem to know it, but he knew. He wasn't surprised when he said this.

 

Infact, he was proud. He was proud to have finally gotten a once barren wife, to now be expecting their first biological child. The child’s six other siblings would learn to love him or her. They’d be a real family. 

 

Hopefully, his other wives would grow to bear him children too. The werewolf would make a great mother, and the jester was already a perfect mother to their children. Besides, he was a great father already. Any children that they would have would have to turn great. 

 

“Darling,” he cupped his face, pressing his lips against the janitor’s. “This is wonderful, we’ll finally be a family. Have you told the others? I’m sure they’ll all be happy for you, for us. For all of us.”

 

He practically tenses when the serial killer’s words hit his ears- has he told the others… pfft. 

 

“Of course not,” he replies, gently tugging on his husband’s hand. “You’re the most important one here… I wanted you to know first. You’re the only one who’s opinion matters. Besides, you know your little werewolf. He’ll call me a slut, and then say that it’s impossible.”

 

His mind works its way around everything, around how to proceed from here, and he realizes the force with which he’s been gripping the serial killer’s hand. “But I think you’ll be… very pleased…” He pulls the serial killer’s hand so that it’s under his skirt, fingers pressed across the thin fabric of his black underwear, before he slides the other’s hand past the waistband.

 

It doesn’t take long to feel it, the serial killer’s fingers stroking over the head of his cock, making him so painfully stiff, before he pushes one of his husband’s fingers into the tight space between his thighs, watching the other’s look of intense confusion mixed with what he hoped was desire at the feeling. The janitor was so wet around him, already too aroused for words- if he’d had known that this was what the witch was capable of…

 

He starts a bit, a yelp escaping his slightly parted lips as the werewolf enters the room, almost sniffing the air… he almost wants to pull away, but it’s so hard when the serial killer’s fingers are wrapped around him and pushing into him, and he instinctively thrusts forwards, before looking down and taking note of Clara. Still, he tries to shove that thought aside.

 

“A-aren’t you so happy? Don’t you… don’t you want me?” He asked, unable to keep himself from pushing the question that was already stuck in his mind.

 

Perhaps it was wrong of him to scrunch his nose and quickly pull his fingers back, but he couldn’t help himself. He was a fan of surprises and this felt more like a tragedy than anything else.

 

The serial killer wasn’t much of a fan of.. womanly parts, if he had to be honest. Though he had very few experiences with them, most being with his sister and occasionally mother or woman that had made the mistake of being out too late, he knew for a fact that he didn’t like them- it- whatever. 

 

The taste was wrong- gross and inconsistent. It left a sour taste in his mouth and never left, it got everywhere. Women were fickle looking creatures, unlike men. Their breasts sagged and further ruined their already low appearance rating and he disliked the way they smelled. Unnecessary large amounts of perfume and other smells just forced him to ignore women entirely.

 

He had his wives though; and his wives had penises. Which pleased him- sexually and appearance wise, he was pleased with it.

 

“D-darling, why would you go off and..” he couldn’t find the words to explain himself with. He was torn between being disgusted and betrayed, angered and appalled. He lost his erection, stepping back from the confused looking janitor and turning to the werewolf for help.

 

Seeing that the werewolf was completely useless, he gave the janitor a forced smile. “I’m.. happy, my darling. Please, s-sit down. You shouldn’t be moving around- it could hurt the baby. Wolfie, please.. come and sit down with the Janitor while I clean myself up.”

 

He’s almost startled when the werewolf takes the empty chair beside him and sits down, staring at him somewhat lazily- the janitor can feel his self-esteem shrinking rapidly. Maybe it was… just the pregnancy talking, but he’d been so emotional… too emotional. He almost reached out for the werewolf’s hand, not surprised when the other batted it away as though he was a pest.

 

“I…” he started, swallowing as the serial killer stood in the doorframe, still as pale as a sheet. “I-it’s not what you think…” he started. “I just wanted to show you where the baby was going to come from, that’s all… you want this child, right? I know you do, okay?? I just… ugh, I… I can’t think. Don’t look so betrayed! I… I still have my dick, I mean it’s not like I’m going to just get rid of that. And my ass is perfect and tight. Come on, my lovely bunbun? Just… just be nice about it…?”

 

He clings onto the werewolf’s leg, nails digging into the other’s thigh, surprised when he’s not pushed away… another swallow as Clara tugs on his arm, and the jester is dragged into the room by Ellie, standing behind the serial killer with a hand braced on their husband’s shoulder… it makes the janitor so mad that they got to touch him like that, while the serial killer rarely ever spared a second glance at him, rarely let him touch him outside of the bedroom.

 

“Maybe…” he started, trying to be convincing. “Maybe I just wanted to take all of you at the same time. You can have my ass, the werewolf can have my… er… yeah, and the jester can have my cock. It’s a win for everyone… right?” His teeth worried his lower lip as he tried to meet eyes with them- the still shellshocked serial killer, the confused jester and the oddly interested werewolf. The urge to scream was overwhelming his senses- he looked up at them, letting Clara’s hands pull on his arm as he opened his mouth.

 

“I thought you’d be fucking happy, that I’m carrying your fucking child, that I’m even willing to give birth for you. I ruined my body so you could have a fucking baby again, and you’re not even grateful? What the fuck, asshole?”

 

Perhaps he really should've used better words, but he wasn't sure if the outburst was due to hormones or if his wife was really upset. He remembered his mother- crying everyday and going to hysterics during the entire pregnancy. Maybe this is just what happens when they are pregnant.

 

"Darling, of course I'm grateful!" He cups his hands, smiling widely to calm him down. "I'm just very…” (disgusted) (turned off) (confused) “...surprised is all. We're finally starting an actual family, and nothing could make me happier. I love you," he kissed his lips, again. Moving his hands down his chest, he laid his hand on the janitor's stomach. "And our child."

 

"Please, darling, calm down. Getting angry isn't good for the baby, you could hurt the baby. You need to rest, let's get you off your feet. Please, keep laying down."

 

His hands still cupped his face, his thumb caressing his chin and smiled. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it."

 

But yet, he could count the number on one hand how many times he's cursed in his head the thought of wanting a baby with the Janitor.

 

“Okay,” he says, heaving a sigh as he looks up at his husband, slightly nervous still. “O-okay. I just… I didn’t… please don’t flip out on me. I swear to God, I’m sick of… of you being so two-faced. You said you wanted a baby and so I figure out how to have one and then you go and get upset because of the fucking favor I did you, and… ugh!” He spits, finally, walking around the serial killer and storming from the room, past a terrified jester, who quickly runs after him.

 

“D-do you… I… c-can I… a-are you okay? Y-you look bad, I mean… not nice, n-not good things…” The jester’s hand is soft around his arm, but ever so cold, and he simply pushes the other away, a bit harsher than needed.

 

“Fuck if I’m not. You’re right, very ‘not good things’. And it’s all because of that… that bastard. How the fuck…? Who’s going to have sex with me now?” The outburst startles the jester, who stammers something out, but not before a door is being slammed in his face, and Ellie’s tugging on his sleeve again and… he looks around, nervous, because… because he didn’t trust them and… and if the janitor wasn’t offering to… to do those things with them anymore, then… what… what did that mean? 

 

The jester swallowed, heaving a tiny sob. He’d gotten more used to things… bad and dirty and painful things since the serial killer had taken him, but… but it was still not good and he felt cold and he needed something warm. He grabs Ellie’s hand and walks back toward his own bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

He was so fucking sick of being treated like garbage! Couldn’t the serial killer see how perfect he was? How much better he was than his precious werewolf or his prudish jester? For fuck’s sake, he was… he deserved better! And this baby was going to be too good for them, and… ugh. Just… he couldn’t. He couldn’t.

 

He needed them. He needed… someone, something, something… thick and hard and big to get rid of all these filthy, unwanted thoughts. He needed his husband. He… he didn’t care if it hurt the baby, not anymore, he just wanted to fuck him! Was that so wrong? A man should be allowed to have sex when he wanted. And the janitor… well, he had needs. And they weren’t being fulfilled, and even though his screeching as he pounded on his husband’s door could’ve woken the neighborhood, he wasn’t leaving until he got at least something.

 

“Asshole! Open the fuck up! I need you… I need you so bad. I can’t stand it, mm… I’m… I’m so hard. Please… please come out, honey bunny. I… I need you. I need your dick. Fucking hell, are you even listening? I know you’re awake!”

 

"Fuck," the serial killer groaned, rolling his eyes annoyed and lets go of the bed post. "Stop, Wolfie, stop."

 

Pushing the serial killer further away from his hips and back, he sits upright slowly and reaches forward for his pants. Mumbling angrily to himself, he sends an almost deadly glare at the door. He wanted nothing more than to forget about earlier today and just get fucked in the ass by his wife- his favorite wife as of right now. 

 

Was that too hard for the janitor to get through his fucking skull? 

 

Ignoring the janitor's annoying screams for attention, the werewolf attempted to turn the serial killer back over to him. His arms wrapped around his body, stroking his hard cock and chest, and his lips sucking (biting, viciously, like he was an animal trying to mark him) on his neck.

 

"God damn, babe, just.. just ignore the brat. I'm so fucking horny, I want you so much. Don't let him cockblock me, man," the werewolf whines into his ear, his tongue moving up and down the edges of his ears, before biting softly on the serial killer's earlobe. A growl erupted from his lungs, his claws traveling down to his zipper in an obvious attempt to unzip it. "Please, I need you."

 

Not giving up the pleading, the werewolf continued to stroke and suck on the serial killer’s body. His hands wrapped around the waistband of his pants, his free hand sliding under it. 

 

"Stop," the serial killer pushes his hands away and pets his cheek. Standing up, the serial killer makes his way towards the door. As the werewolf continues to whine in annoyance, the serial killer unlocks the door and yelps in surprise as the door is swung open and he’s pushed down onto the ground.

 

The second the door is unlocked, he can’t help the excited whine that passes his lips, practically tackling the man standing inside with a shrill scream, forcing the serial killer onto the floor, and climbing on top of him quickly. The janitor’s hands find his husband’s, pressing down on them and squeezing as he pulls back for a second and slips a hand under his thin, black dress, working black panty hose over slim, tanned thighs.

 

“Hubby, I’m so happy you finally opened the door! Any longer and I would’ve had to kill our baby.” As if to emphasize the point, he pulls the wire hanger out from under his sweater, before pressing a sticky kiss to the serial killer’s face, his tongue tracing over a perfect jawline and down to his neck and…

 

Oh.

 

“Wolfie…” he says, a sickening smirk spreading along his thin lips, and he quickly stands up from where he’d been sitting atop the serial killer, stretching himself out. The tights are quickly discarded on the floor beside his husband’s head, and he smirks at the beloved werewolf, although a bit sadistically. “Wolfie… I… I was wondering where you’d run off to. Are you two having fun?” He questions, finally, before whispering sharply.

 

“I can have fun too, sweetheart. Would you… like that? Do you have any idea what I’m talking about?” As if to emphasize, he bends the end of the hanger just a bit. “Which one of you will it be, then?”

 

The werewolf shot an annoyed look at the serial killer, reaching around to wrap the blanket across his lower section. “Don’t even try it, asshole.”

 

An idea popped into the serial killer’s mind, causing him to smirk and look over to the werewolf as he stood. “Don’t be so vulgar, Wolfie. He’s expecting,” he said, putting his hands on the janitor’s stomach. ‘With child. You should watch what you say. Afterall, my darlings, we are a family. And families spend time with each other, that’s what we should be doing. Our love needs to be stronger.”

 

The serial killer takes the janitor’s hand, kissing the top of it. “You want to do this, don’t you? You want to do this, make our love stronger, right? I want you both to love each over as I love you both.”

 

“Don’t start trying to guilt trip me into fucking him,” the werewolf barked, throwing another deadly glare at him. “I’m not into your bullshit right now.”

 

“Wolfie,” the serial killer scolds, “don’t assume things! I simply want to make sure that our relationship is as strong as ever. I love you both so much.”

 

“Lying fucker.”

 

Gripping the Janitor’s hand, the serial killer leads him over to the bed. 

 

The second his back hits the sheets, he can’t help letting a soft moan slip from his lips, hands tugging on the serial killer’s shirt as he tries to pull the man closer. Yet, when the other moves away, rests his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders with little more than a couple words, and quickly walks toward the door, he shoots up, hands braced in the sheets.

 

“The fuck- no, you dick, you are not leaving me. I… I need you! Our baby needs you! Don’t you want your baby mommy to be happy? Come on, my murderkins, just… just wait-!”

 

The door slams, and he’s stuck looking at the werewolf’s very heated, intense glare. It’s enough that he’s a little turned on, but to be completely alone with the same beast who’s done nothing but call him a slut for months…

 

But then the werewolf’s rolling over him, and his back’s curving, arching into the other’s touch almost automatically, despite the fact that the werewolf seems ready to kill him if need be… he swallows, reaching up to run his hand across the werewolf’s neck, not surprised when the other attempts to pull back, a disgusted look on his face as the janitor moans and arches and pushes his hips up, trying to get the other to… do something, because fuck if he wasn’t horny right now…

 

“How do you want me, you fucking beast?” He asks, teeth tugging on his lower lip. “Because I’m very flexible- not like you’d know of course and… fuck, your cock is big.” He trembles, spreading his legs as wide as he can in the current position, sucking in air as he tries to get the werewolf to just… just do something aside from pinning him down. 

 

“Just, fuck, shut the fuck up. You’re such a fucking- fuck,” the werewolf stumbled over his words. “You ruin fucking everything, can I- fuck!” 

 

Against every bone in his body, he could feel himself growing more and more frustrated as his hips slowly began to thrust themselves forward. Fuck, fuck, he could basically feel the anger building inside of his stomach. He felt disgusted by himself, again. Every single fucking time he was about to fuck the serial killer, he was forced or seduced into fucking the janitor. 

 

He felt weak, like a toy for the serial killer to use when he didn’t want to play with one of them. It wasn’t fair, he never got a fucking decision on what he wanted and enjoyed anymore. 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

That’s the first thing he could think of. 

 

“Fuck you, fuck you so fucking much. I hate you so much, you fucking attention whore. You’re so fucking good for him-” he cut himself off, biting back irrational tears and looked down. Fuck- he couldn’t continue. It could harm the baby, the stress of the truth. 

 

Maybe he felt bad, felt overprotective of the baby. Maybe he just wanted to have someone who was too stupid to guilt trip him into doing it again.

 

“Come here,” he sneers. “Just… just shut the fuck up, please.”

 

His lips crash down onto the janitor’s, and he could feel his teeth colliding with his. It’s rough and as soon as the janitor realizes what happened, he immediately makes a noise, but the werewolf attempts to block it out and lets his hand grab at the janitor’s tiny neck as the free hand forces off the other’s lacy black panties.

 

Probably rougher than what he was used to, the werewolf managed to shove his fingers into the janitor’s tight cunt. Groaning, he deepened the kiss and gripped his hold on the janitor’s neck tighter.

 

“Do you like that,” he asks, hissing through his lips. “Do you like it when they’re rough? Does it help feed your ego? Fuck-”

 

For what it’s worth, the janitor practically wails when the fingers are shoved into him, and the werewolf’s spreading him apart, scissoring him as his fingers tease his inner walls, thumb pressing down on his clit with enough pressure… 

 

If anything, the feeling was entirely foreign- he’d never been touched like this, never been in this position before, but it was so fuckin’ good, and he had to admit that the witch had known what she was doing. His hips roll forward, pressing further against the werewolf’s hand as the hand on his throat cuts off just enough air for it to be sexy…

 

It’s loud, he thinks, as the werewolf’s practically smothering him, and he’s embarrassed at the moans and whimpers he makes as the werewolf pulls his fingers out, apparently sick of teasing, and positions himself over his… that entrance. But still, it… it’s gonna feel so fucking great, he thinks, as the werewolf’s free hand begins to tug on his cock, fingers still slicked up with his own juices and…

 

He’s arching upward, and he’s gasping loudly, and he’s so fervent as his lips slip open and he says, to the werewolf, “Yes… yes, I am, I know, fuck, I love this- p-please… oh, God, fuck me, please, I need it, I need you-”

 

And the werewolf’s hips snap forward and he’s buried inside of the janitor’s body, far too tight and needy for the other to do much more at that second, but nobody’s objecting and it’s too bloody good, to be opened up and bared and stretched for anyone to walk in and see...

 

For a single moment, he wonders if he's going to snap the janitor's neck. He considers it, even squeezes tighter, but hearing the moaning of the the janitor causes him to release his hold completely.

 

His fingers shake and the idea of stopping, pulling out and just leaving run through his mind. If he had to be honest, he had no idea if he even approved of the idea of doing this anymore. Animalistic urges had taken over, and like usual, he had given into them. The painful tug of regret and disappointment with himself seemed to keep coming back to him- but he didn't stop.

 

His thrust time only went faster, his hands grabbing onto anything they could find- hair, the sheets, the wall; knuckles turning white as howls of pleasure escaped his mouth. It's been quite awhile since he'd done anything like this.

 

As fun and often times surprising as the serial killer was known to be, he lacked any creativity when it came to being fucked. Only allowing maybe a few playful bites and dirty talk, the serial killer rejected any and all attempts to make it fun. No restraints, no fighting, no sadism, nothing that could take away the serial killer's control. 

 

It was almost too fun to just completely empty himself and his pent up frustration into the janitor. There wasn't anyone else in the house that he could do it to, and the janitor was currently too willing to say no to him.

 

"Fuck," he moaned, his nails digging into thighs. "Yes- keep, fuck. Keep talking, fuckin’ whore. Agh."

 

 He craved it.

 

He couldn’t help screaming as the werewolf tore into him, his hand tugging his head back by his hair, leaving bite after painful bite to his exposed throat as his moaning continued to escalate in volume. He arched into each thrust, spine curving in a way that was absolutely insane, as he felt the other, so fucking hard inside of him, thrusting like an animal…

 

For the moment, he’d forgotten how weird it was to be fucked like this, to have a bloody cunt, but as the werewolf snapped his hips forward, and he felt himself continuing to grow wetter around him, the thoughts disappeared completely. Hiis body was tightening so rapidly as his legs were spread further, the werewolf angling their positions until he was thudding into a spot that made the janitor’s toes curl and his hands tug the werewolf down, begging for more.

 

“I’m a whore, I’m your filthy whore, I need you. Oh God, fuck, yes, baby, harder- I can’t… I can’t stand it, holy shit, I need your cock, you’re so thick, I want more… give me more! I want you to fucking pound me, oh god, please, please!”

 

His begging only seemed to escalate the werewolf’s thrusts, each one more strenuous and hard than the last, and as his legs wrapped around the man’s waist, he practically shouted at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled, pounded so desperately… His eyes met the werewolf’s, surprisingly firm, and as he tilts back his head and gives a loud moan, the janitor’s cock that was so impossibly hard is coming undone in between them, white spilling over his abdomen, and his body is trembling as his pussy clenches tighter, trying to suck the werewolf in, draw this out as long as he could-

 

And then he’s arching, rapidly, growing impossibly wet and tight as he comes so hard he practically sees stars, and his mind is in complete fucking overdrive as the werewolf keeps thudding into that spot and he doesn’t want him to pull out, he just wants more. 

 

"You're so fucking tight," the werewolf bites the crook of his neck as his thrusts began to slow down. "I-I imagined you'd be so much looser. Ha, this was a fun surprise."

 

“I wanted to be able to fit my whole fist in there,” he laughs, making the motion with his hand to show that he was completely serious. “But you’ve ruined my chances, haven’t you? You should really learn not to ruin things- it’s not fair. I should really get the serial killer to punish you for this.”

 

Kissing the blue and purple marks on his neck in a sloppy manner, the werewolf pulled himself out from the janitor and moved his way down to the lower section of the other’s body, immediately forcing the janitor’s hips forward until his package was in his hands, massaging and rubbing the tip of it.

 

“You were so hard,” he laughed, again. He was so close to coming, completely turned on by the actions so far- fuck, this was probably the fastest he’d ever came before. Maybe he should put this down as a potential activity to do when the serial killer was in one of his bad moods..? “You are a whore, aren’t you? Is that why Yuki enjoys you so much? ‘Cause you’re so quick to open your legs?” 

 

To further his point, his hands began to stroke his cock up and down in a quick motion and the werewolf smiled when he moaned. “You know, you came on my stomach? That’s gross, man. You should really learn to clean up after yourself.”

 

He had to control himself, biting his lip and swallowing back his own feelings of wanting to cum on the janitor’s sorta-attractive face. It wasn’t the right time. No, he had to wait a few more minutes- teasing and berating him came first. “Did the serial killer take away your ability to control yourself? I, honestly, wouldn’t be surprised. He’s a bit of a dick when it comes to sex, isn’t he? He told me how much you enjoyed being bloodied up and fucked like a bitch. Still though, you should really learn how to control yourself and clean up your own messes. Be a classy hoe.”

 

He hadn’t had anything in mind, maybe force him to lick every bit of the sticky semen off of him, or perhaps he would turn him over and fuck him until he came, but as soon as he finished with his lecture and the the janitor moaned, he leaned his head back and moaned as semen erupted from his cock and onto his stomach. 

 

Collapsing next to the janitor in complete exhaustion, the werewolf curled around the janitor. His arms slipped under the janitor’s and his feet wrapped around his, his head laying on the crook of the janitor’s neck as he blew into his ear teasingly. “Fuck.. don’t, don’t tell anyone about this. I swear, I’ll eat you if I even hear you think of this..”

 

Still, he had no qualms about looking down at the bruises on the janitor’s body and kissing them lightly. “I swear, I will. Don’t even mention this to the serial killer- please.”

 

“I w-won’t tell anyone,” he gasps out, practically breathless, as he pulls the werewolf closer and buries his face in the other’s hair, his arms wrapping around the werewolf so tightly he almost forgets how to move. When the werewolf looks up at him, he turns and almost immediately buries his face in the other’s shoulder, trying to hide the redness and the happiness that he’s sure are clearly reflected there.

 

The janitor presses a kiss to the werewolf’s cheek almost cutely, the motion tiny and soft as his legs tangle with the man’s and he lets out a semi breathless chuckle. “I could get used to this though… I mean… you’re pretty fucking good.” And that’s all he says, as he looks up at the werewolf through half closed eyes. “I think I like you,” he whispers, not sure if the other heard. “Siri, I think I kinda like you.”

 

He waits for a few moments to see if the werewolf has a response for this- when he says nothing, he only curls further around him, not making a move to do anything more than cuddle. But when he leasts expects it, he thinks he hears a tiny whisper of his name leave his lips, almost too soft to make out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what we're doing, but I enjoy it.
> 
> *poke* mooncake is proud of his crazy janitor :)


End file.
